Packmates
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sophie and Eliot have a special bond.
1. Family

PACKMATES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

AU idea I had in which Sophie and Eliot are werewolves. Leverage belongs to Chris Downey and John Rogers. Takes place directly after the "The Nigerian Job" and will be a two-shot.

Eliot scowled as Sophie walked up to him

"What do **you** want?" he demanded harshly, his eyes flashing grey. _Don't like people up in my space_ , he thought to himself. And if accessing his inner wolf would make her back down, so be it.

"Do **not** take that tone with me, pup," Sophie growled back, her eyes flashing a brilliant gold for a moment. While she wouldn't ever hurt him deliberately, she wasn't about to let him disrespect her. Immediately, Eliot shrank into himself. Head Alpha. She was a Head Alpha. But how had she hidden her scent? Surely he would've smelled her…right? Almost as if she knew what he was thinking-and with her abilities, he wouldn't be surprised if she **did** -she smirked a bit.

"There's a market for human pheromones. It's quite handy when running a con. Not even other wolves can tell at times," she told him and he nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked and her expression softened.

"I just wanted to say that you're not alone anymore," she said, taking his hand.

"I'm always alone," he responded softly. Did he wish things were different? Of course. He **hated** being alone. Being alone meant that he was vulnerable to any Alpha or Head Alpha who wanted to get into his head and make him do whatever they wanted.

"No. Not with us. This team-Nate, me, Parker, and Hardison-we are your pack if you'll let us be," she told him, squeezing his hand. **I won't let anything happen to you** , she told him. **Really?** he asked. **Really** , she confirmed.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." At this, he fixed her with a look. He wasn't stupid. He knew that protection was never free. Sooner or later, she would demand some sort of payment, and in his experience, it was always best to get it out in the open from the get to. "Eliot, I don't know what you've been through other than Hell of some sort, but I will **never** ask for favors in exchange for keeping you safe," she promised him. "I don't work that way. He hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. "But I'm taking a lot on faith here."  
"I know," she said. Eliot than sighed and watched as she walked away. Could she be telling the truth? Did he really have a family now? He hoped so, but he knew that only time would tell.


	2. Reprimand

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the scene in The Reunion Job. Belongs to Chris Downey and John Rogers. I only own the wolf side of things.

Sophie smirked a bit. She wasn't at all pleased with Eliot's trick with the roach and she had the perfect payback for him. She wasn't going to hurt him of course, but she **was** going to have a bit of fun at his expense. Nothing harmful of course just something to get her point across. **Eliot?** she called. Hearing the mental voice, the younger wolf's head jerked up. **Yeah?** he queried. Even though she wasn't really his Alpha, she **was** a Head Alpha and he always tried to show her the respect she deserved. **Make me some tea** , she intoned, the order echoing in his head. Instantly, he went to do so, his eyes flickering as listened to the others talking about their latest mark. When it was done, he brought the tray over to her. **Here you go** , he stated.

"Thanks, Sugar," he heard her say and he nodded as she patted his arm. **I appreciate it** , she told him and he gave a slight shrug. He didn't mind doing it. It'd be hard for her to get up and down out of the chair since she was sitting pretty close to Parker and Nathan. As Nathan began talking, the male wolf put in a teaspoon of sugar into the tea, followed by some lemon juice as Sophie chimed in, patting his arm.

"It's not about politics, man. Cyrus is bad business for him," he interjected. **This good?** he asked. **Yes, thank you** , the female wolf replied. Eliot than focused his attention on Hardison as the hacker laid out a plan to bring down Duberman. _That sounds feasible_ , he thought to himself. From what he could tell, they had a pretty good chance of succeeding. And really, that was all that mattered: taking this guy down. He turned to Nathan who was asking about a Bonsai tree and started to give an answer before realizing that he didn't actually want one.

"Why is Eliot pouring your tea? Hmm? Did you brainwash him again?" he heard Parker ask. _Wait a minute. Why **have**_ _I_ _been doing this?_ he wondered. He didn't usually do this kind of crap for her.

"Mm, neuro-linguistic programming. It's amazing what you can do with the power of suggestion. 'Sugar', 'squeezed'," Sophie replied. "A few strategic pats on the arm." _Okay, time to let him go. I'm sure he gets the point_ , she thought to herself. Eliot started as he felt her presence leave.

"Damn it!" he growled softly. **What the hell was that Sophie?** he demanded, his mental voice irritated.

'You owe me for that roach business!" she told him. **Just a little reminder that you're not supposed to disrespect my position** , she told him.

"Damn it!" **That's not cool. Not cool at all** , he shot back. "Sophie, not again!" **You know I hate when you take control like that** , he complained, a pout entering his mental voice. **Next time, don't pull mean pranks** , she scolded. **Whatever** , he sulked as Hardison and Parker laughed. Okay, so he knew that Sophie wouldn't ever make him do something he wasn't comfortable with, but he **hated** it when she reprimanded him like that. It made him feel weird. And yes, Sophie taking over his head like that was a reprimand. And not one that she did very often, so he knew that she was pretty pissed at him. Okay then. He'd apologize. Later though. Right now, he was going to share his frustrations with a heavy bag at the local gym. With that, he walked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I'm ending it here. I just wanted to do this scene with a wolfy twist.


End file.
